<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нарушенное слово by jsMirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127113">Нарушенное слово</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage'>jsMirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Серый рассвет едва забрезжил над землей, обволакивая все вокруг липким туманом, а гранитные и каменные плиты стояли неровными глыбами, ожидая, когда к ним явится тот, кому важны кости, укрытые несколькими слоями чернозема.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Нарушенное слово</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Серый рассвет едва забрезжил над землей, обволакивая все вокруг липким туманом, а гранитные и каменные плиты стояли неровными глыбами, ожидая, когда к ним явится тот, кому важны кости, укрытые несколькими слоями чернозема. Ночью редко кто-то приходил, а если и были визитеры, то обычно не особенно благочестивые. Такие проводили глупые ритуалы, резали кошек или просто ложились в свежевырытые могилы, чтобы переночевать в них.</p><p>Сегодня был вторник. Именно во вторник приходил тот старик в длинном плаще и широкополой шляпе. Сухопарый, но поджарый и достаточно живой для своих седин. Каждый раз он садился напротив одной единственной могилы и проводил так несколько часов.</p><p>Вот и сейчас он явился со свойственной ему пунктуальностью, только выглядел он неважно: на плаще и ладонях кровавые следы, на лице гримаса боли, но глаза его блестели сильнее обычного. В них отражался победный блеск и радость пятилетнего ребенка, которому подарили игрушку его мечты.</p><p>— Привет, Чарльз, — сказал он, тяжело усаживаясь на небольшую скамейку напротив красивой гранитной плиты. — Я сделал это. Знаю, ты просил не мстить за себя, просил меня жить дальше. И, честно, я попытался. Даже взял себе того отвратительно пса, которого ранило осколком. Он умирал рядом с тобой, помнишь? Только ему повезло, а тебе нет…</p><p>Мужчина помолчал, борясь с подступившими слезами, но сдержался, как и всегда. Не в его характере было плакать. Он выпускал эмоции через гнев и множество изуродованных железяк, иногда через убийство, как это было сегодня.</p><p>— Я назвал пса Ферзем, — добавил он. — Отдал его Хэнку, и… дальше ты и сам понимаешь. Ты не хотел, а я сделал. Ничего не меняется, верно? Но я счастлив. Мне это помогло, Чарльз, очень помогло. И теперь… Теперь я готов присоединиться к тебе. Надеюсь, ты меня ждешь. Устроишь мне очередную головомойку, расскажешь, как правильно поступать, а как делать не следует. Если, конечно, я тебе нужен. Если я вообще попаду к тебе. Но даже если нет, то я все равно не могу больше без тебя.</p><p>Он тяжело вынул из кармана пистолет и расправил ладонь. Оружие взмыло в воздух, зависнув напротив головы мужчины. Тот зажмурился и улыбнулся. Счастливо так. Он уже очень давно не улыбался так.</p><p>А затем грянул выстрел.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>